eye_candyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Victoria Justice
' Victoria Dawn Justice (n. 2 Febrero 1993) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense. Ella debutó como actriz con 10 años y desde ese momento ha aparecido en varias películas y en series de televisión incluyendo las series de Nickelodeon, Zoey 101 y Victorious. ''Ella ha hecho apariciones en peliculas de cine, entre ellos, ''Unknown y el thriller de 2006, The Garden. También apareció en muchas series de Nickelodeon, incluyendo True Jackson, VP, The Troop, The Penguins Of Madagascar and iCarly, también participó en los shows de Nickelodeon, como BrainSurge y Figure It Out como concursante. En 2010, protagonizó la película de Nickelodeon, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Aparte de actuar, Victoria también tiene una carrera musical. Ha realizado varias canciones para la banda sonora de una película de Nickelodeon, en la que fue protagonista, Spectacular! Ha grabado varias canciones para la banda sonora de su serie, Victorious. Ella ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su álbum debut, que se espera que sea lanzado en algún momento del 2015. Victoria Justice encarna el papel protagonista de la serie de MTV, Eye Candy basada en la novela con el mismo nombre. La protagonista es llamada Lindy Sampson. Primeros años de vida Victoria Justice nació el 19 de febrero de 1993, en Hollywood, Florida, sus padres són Serene y Zack Justice. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Madison. Su padre es inglés, alemán y de ascendencia irlandesa y su madre es de Puerto Rico. Victoria mostró interés por la actuación a los 8 años al ver un anuncio infantil. Ella y su família se trasladó a Hollywood, California en 2003. En 2005, audicionó y fue aceptada en el programa de teatro musical en Millikan Performing Arts Academy de Los Angeles. Victoria ha hecho comerció para compañías como Ralph Lauren, Gap y Guess. Ella apareció en comerciales nacionales para Mervyn, Peanut Butter Crunch Brindis y Ovaltine. Carrera '2003 - 2009: Zoey 101'' y películas' thumb|left|Victoria Justice en 2008. Victoria comenzó su carrera como actriz cuando ella tenia 10 años, cuando hizo una aparición especial en un episodio de ''Gilmore Girls llamado "The Hobbit, the Sofa and Digger Stiles" donde interpretó a Jill Nº 2 en un papel como figurante. Después de esa aparición, su família se mudó a Los Angeles, cuando Victoria declaró que quería una carrera en la actuación. Al año siguiente, ella fue una estrella invitada en el segundo episodio de la serie de Disney Channel, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, en la que interpretaba a una joven concursante llamada Rebecca. Más tarde, Victoria consiguió un papel en un thriller de 2005 llamado María, que interpretó el papel de Stella, una joven que comienza a tener visiones de Maria Magdalena. La película debutó en el Festival de Cine de Venecia en el 2005, antes de ser demostrado en varios festivales, incluyendo el Festival de Cine de Toronto, de Deauville y el Festival Internacional de Cine de San Sebastián. Durante el mismo año, Victoria consiguió el papel como personaje principal en la serie de Nickelodeon, Zoey 101 como Lola Martínez, una nueva estudiante que también es una aspirante a actriz, y que es la nueva compañera de las otros personajes, Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow y Quinn Pensky. Cuando se enteró de que había ganado el papel, dijo "Yo estaba muy feliz..., estaba saltando de arriba a abajo y gritando, ese fue un gran momento". El episodio de la segunda temporada que introdujó a Victoria en la serie se estrenó el 11 de septiembre de 2005. Victoria también tuvo papeles en otras dos peliculas ese año. En 2006, durante el rodaje de los episodios de Zoey 101, Victoria hizo una aparición especial en un episodio de la serie Everwood, en el episodio "Enjoy the Ride". Victoria hizo su debut en el cine teatral ese mismo año, cuando se le dio un pequeño papel en la película, Unknown. La película fue un fracaso financiero, y recibió críticas mixtas de los críticos. También en 2006, Victoria interpretó el papel secundario en la película de suspenso, The Garden, interpretando a Holly, que también recibió críticas negativas. Victoria se centró en las tercera y cuarta temporada de Zoey 101 en 2007 y 2008. Eran los años en que fue llegando el fin de la serie. Ella dio a conocer a "A Thousand Miles" como sencillo promocional hasta el 2007, cuando aún estaba filmando Zoey 101, la canción era una cover de la canción con el mismo nombre de la cantante Vanessa Carlton. El 2 de mayo de 2008 fue la emisión del último episodio de la serie. En 2009, ella anunció sus planes como estrella invitado en un episodio de la serie de Nickelodeon. The Naked Brothers Band. El especial de televisión, titulado Valentine Dream Date contó con Victoria interpretandose a sí misma. Victoria no volvío a un estudio de grabación hasta 2009, cuando protagonizó el musical de Nickelodeon, Spectacular! El personaje de Victoria cantó tres canciones durante la película. Victoria protagonizó la pelicula con Nolan Funk y Simon Curtis, que salío al aire en Nickelodeon el 16 de febrero de 2009. La película se convertiño en una de las películas de Nickelodeon más populares, con un 3,7 millones de espectadores en su noche de estreno y recibiendo una critica postiva de varios críticos y con una tasa de aprobación del 76% en Rotten Tomatoes a partir de 2011. Tras el éxito de del especial de'' The Naked Brother Band'' en el que Victoria fue una estrella invitada apareció en otro episodio "The Premiere", el 11 de abril de 2009. Más tarde apareció en varios episodios de iCarly, True Jackson, VP, y The Troop, y en el juego BrainSurge. Victoria anunció en 2009 que iba a estar trabajando en una película de suspenso, más tarde se anunció que la películas contaría con Dylan y Cole Sprouse. A diferencia de los planes iniciales de un estreno en cines, la película tuvo una versión preliminar limitada el 12 de diciembre de 2009, y fue vuelto a publicar la producció. A pesar de esto, el lanzamiento de la películas mundialmente fue cancelada. '''2010 - 2013: ''Victorious thumb|276px|Victoria cantando en 2011. Victoria confirmó que ella iba a recibir su propio programa musical en Nickelodeon llamado Victorious, explicando la génesis de la serie de este modo: "Yo estaba en Zoey 101 cuando tenía 12 año, Dan Schneider me concedió el papel de Lola Martínez durante tres temporadas, donde Dan se entero que también tenía la oportunidad de poder cantar y bailar, así como actuar, por lo que pensó que sería genial para crear un espectáculo para mí en Nickelodeon, llamado Victorious". El estreno de la serie, debutó el 27 de marzo de 2010 y recibió un 5,7 millones de espectadores, lo que es el segundo mayor audiencia de una premier para Nickelodeon, interpretando a Tori Vega, una estudiante del Hollywood Arts que acaba de descubrir su talento musical. Victoria volvío al estudio de grabación para grabar la música para la serie de 2010 y grabó la canción ofrecida como tema de la serie, titulada "Make It Shine". Varias otras canciones han aparecido en la serie, incluyendo "You're The Reason", "Beggin' On Your Knees" y "Best Friend's Brother". Victoria realizó su thumb|left|186px|Victoria Justice en 2012.tercer single oficial, "Freak the Freak Out", durante el especial de Victorious, con el mismo nombre de la canción. Victoria después apareció como actriz invitada en la serie animada, The Penguins Of Madagascar, dando voz al personaje de Stacy en el episodio "Badger Pride". En 2010, interpretó a Jordan Sands, una chica que se transforma en un hombre lobo después de su traslado a una mansión espeluznante en la películas de 2010,'' The Boy Who Cried Werewolf''. La películas fue un gran éxito, con 5,8 millones de espectadores en el estreno, y recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos y tiene una tasa de aprobación de 69% en Rotten Tomatoes basado en 24 críticas. En 2011, el elenco de iCarly, junto con el elenco de Victorious protagonizando un especial, titulado iParty with Victorious. Esta fue la segunda vez que Victoria ha actuado de invitada para iCarly, primero como Shelby Marx. Victorious terminó el 2 de febrero 2013 porque ha alcanzado su límite de 60 episodios, por lo tanto no tubo un final apropiado. En una entrevista de 2010, con Associated Press , dijo que ella está grabando un álbum, pero tomará su tiempo con el proceso, en lugar de apresurarse, y escribir las canciones en el álbum. Pero, ella está muy emocionada esperando a sacar el álbum. En marzo de 2011'', '' confirmó que Victoria había conseguido el papel principal en la comedia Fun Size, y interpretó el papel de Wren DeSantis. Los dos últimos singles de Victoria publicados con el elenco de Victorious fueron "Countdown" con Leon Thomas III y "Take a Hint" con Liz Gillies, fueron publicados el 18 de febrero de 2012,y el 3 de marzo de 2012 respectivamente. En octubre 2012 , ella reveló que lanzará su álbum debut en 2013, afirmando que va a ser pop. '2014 - presente: Eye Candy y álbum debut' El single debut de Victoria Justice como solista fue "Gold", lanzado el 18 de junio de 2013, también sacó una canción llamada "Shake". El 11 de octubre de 2013, se anunció que Victoria consiguió el papel de Lindy Sampson en la serie de MTV, Eye Candy, un thriller cibernético basado en la novela de RL Stines. Volviendo con el tema del álbum, se espera ser lanzado en algún momento del 2014, a parte de sus dos canciones, Victoria subió a su cuenta de YouTube, "Caught Up in You" y "Girl Up". "Girl Up" fue escrita por ella misma y Toby Gad, la canción ayuda a las niñas en los países en desarrollo. En agosto de 2014, Billboard reveló que Victoria había dejado Columbia Records, pero esta grabando nueva música, que se publicará el próximo año en algún momento. Filmografía Cine Series Ver más Categoría:Actor/Actriz Categoría:Elenco Categoría:Elenco Principal Categoría:Elenco Femenino Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Eye Candy